A Present for Keeps
by phoenixreal
Summary: AU: Sasuke turns 18 and is given a coming of age present he doesn't really want. Forced to choose a neko pet, he picks the most unusual one he can find, a three tailed demon fox hybrid. Now, if he can just tame the beast that no one has been able to get through to since he was created, he'll prove himself worthy of what he has to offer. M: Language, Noncon, Lemon, SasXNaru
1. Chapter 1: For Sale: Unique and Rare

_A/N: Okay I normally don't do the Neko thing, but with my first Naruto fic I decided to run with it. I know, little cliché but I love the kitsune idea, and they make an awesome fun and sexy addition. Anyway, here's the scoop:_

_AU: World is roughly equivalent to modern day Midwest area in the United States. Changes in the world include the idea of Chakra and shinobi are pretty normal, but only the richest have access to actual Chakra based healing techniques. Actual "Ninja" villages do exist but they are more like Dojos that are in the area. So this area holds the Hidden Leaf Dojo. In addition to being members of the Dojo, these people have "normal" lives. So anyone who has an idea of a "day job" for any of the Hidden Leaf people, let me know. I'd be happy to incorporate it. So far, the first chapter is only going to see Kakashi, Jiraya, and the Uchiha brothers (and Naruto of course). As far as the other hybrids, I would also love ideas on who in the universe would make good hybrids. (Kiba is obviously a dog hybrid, lol, and Naruto, the fox, but any others are welcome!)_

_Warnings: Abuse, possible Shotacon (depending on if you age Nekos the same way as humans or not…). Definitely Yaoi (I don't do anything else…except maybe some Yuri, and there will be het relationships as well.). There will be some graphic citrus as well, of the lemony and limey variety. Violence and blood, as well as self-harm will be depicted. If this isn't your thing, GTFO, I mean seriously, why are you cruising M rating if you don't like this stuff? Also, I'm pretty sadistic toward my main characters. But in the end, there is hope. This will have a happy ending no matter how depressing and dark it gets. I write dark a lot of the time, but with a ray of hope in the middle of it all. OOC! Seriously, you can't write AU without getting somewhat OOC._

_ Pairing will be SasukeXNaruto, with some noncon flashbacks from previous owners (who I haven't decided on yet), and a couple other noncon graphic scenes throughout._

_ And yeah, like totally have nothing to do with the real Naruto, if I did, Sakura wouldn't be climbing all over Sasuke, Naruto would be, and Sasuke wouldn't be such a prissy bitch half the time. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

_For Sale: Unique and Rare_

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe Itachi had drug him along to another of these stupid auctions. They never had anything good. He kept insisting that Sasuke needed a neko because his had become such an integral part of his life. Sasuke couldn't give a flying fuck about the stupid hybrids that were all the rage among the upper class these days. He found them disgusting and distasteful creatures who were mostly programmed to be nothing more than a pet. He hated that. To say the younger Uchiha had morals was a streach, he really didn't, but something about making a human into a pet struck a chord with the raven haired boy. It was a week before his eighteenth birthday, and Itachi had insisted on his present being his own Neko. For fuck's sake, he thought. It was like a damn right of passage these days. It wasn't marriage anymore; it was buying your own personal fuck toy. He sighed and sunk into the seat beside him.

Itachi shook his head as always as the "goods" were begun. Sasuke barely watched until his brother leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"This is your last shot at picking your own. I pick if you don't choose today," he said softly. Sasuke fixed him with a glare and sat up as the row of eight nekos were stood on the stage in a line, to be walked in front of the group and around to the curtained back. They all wore nothing more than what would be considered skimpy underwear so their bodies could be seen by all who viewed them like some chunks of meat before a butcher window.

Everyone was permitted to see what was available before the bidding began, so if there was something they particularly wanted they could hold off and wait. The first one was a female cat, annoying, Sasuke thought. Then there was a male dog, equally annoying. He didn't like fucking mewling and barking. And though they were part human, the dog hybrids could be annoyingly loud, and the cats extremely needy. Another cat, another dog, how boring. Then there was a rabbit, he arched a brow at the white fully cotton tail gracing her back. That was interesting. The next was paraded up, this one a lion hybrid it looked like, apparently the more exotic breeds were being presented at the end. The seventh was a little more exotic, a thickly muscled bear hybrid, a true rarity that had everyone mumbling at the large male.

"And without further ado, the reason most of you are here today, our prize for the day…" he said and the bear turned and left something standing at the stage that made Sasuke straighten up and lean forward. He missed the smirk on his brother's face.

He was short, maybe five foot five inches tall, leanly muscled and tanned skin, but what caught the attention of Sasuke and everyone in the room were the three fluffy fox tails swinging behind him, each one seemingly of independent thought, and the glittering blue animalistic eyes. On his head of perfect golden hair sat a pair of fox ears that twitched and were tipped with snow white, just like the tips of the three fox tails. Unlike the rest, this one was fitted with a collar and cuffs, a chain running from the collar to the cuffs. He growled at the man who came up to drag him back, and a shiver went through Sasuke.

The other auctions had no interest to him. Soon enough the kitsune hybrid was brought back up and the auctioneer grinned.

"And finally today, we have a fierce one for you. Five owners since he was released from the lab five years ago, and none have been able to fully tame him. The touch of demon fox is to blame, no doubt, so he is not for the light at heart," he said and the man holding tightly to the boy's arm was receiving a glare and a snarl, pointed canines looking lethal. "As you can see, he's an absolute beauty of a creature, and if you want the feisty creature, this is one highly recommended. He's never been with an owner that could let him go free, with that wonderful untamed spirit. So be prepared to keep yourself in chains and whips, dear buyers, because this one spends as much time snarling as he does anything else."

Sasuke was entranced by the figure. Sculpted body and muscles, but he could see, even at this distance the scars that crisscrossed him. It was obvious that the boy had been under a whip more than once, and to go through five owners, that was significant. He looked as he saw several of the bidders leave other than those who had already made their purchases. Obviously the description was enough to put them off, but it didn't put the younger Uchiha off in the least, it only made him want that one for himself.

"Is that what you desire, little brother?" Itachi said softly in his ear.

Sasuke nodded fervently. "Yes, it is…"

Itachi didn't hide his grin this time and jumped headfirst into the bidding. To Sasuke's amazement, the bidding kept going higher and higher, and he wondered when his brother would chicken out on it. It was well over a million now. However, when Itachi Uchiha decided he wanted something, he got it. Soon it was him and another bidder that had a sadistic gleam in his eyes. The telltale twitch in his elder brother's eye told Sasuke he was done with the rabble.

"Three point five million," he announced, over shadowing the last bid by nearly a million. Sasuke smirked. His brother wouldn't be outdone. The other man looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Going once, going twice, sold to Itachi Uchiha for three and one half million. You may arrange for pick up after payment has been made. Congratulations to all the winners today, please remain, the rest are dismissed," the auctioneer announced as the kitsune was drug off the stage, glaring at his new master.

Soon they were left alone and Itachi made the arrangements to transfer the money and have his purchase delivered directly to Sasuke's birthday party in one week. Once the arrangements were made, Sasuke only had to wait. There was no way to take possession now, since it was a requirement to be eighteen to own a hybrid. Taking him today would have been a hassel in paperwork, since Itachi would have to take him then transfer him, and everything would be filed twice.

"So, ya got the kit?" a voice said beside him. He turned to see a man with gray hair and a facemask.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked, eyeing the one eyed man.

"Kakashi is the name, I run the Hidden Leaf Dojo. The kit is good, so if you're interested, bring him by and I'll let you both in for free. I miss him around the dojo," the man said, smiling behind the mask.

"You've worked with him?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "Were you his owner?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, a friend of mine, Jariya was his first owner. Good man. Taught him to protect himself, which was a blessing and a curse, I guess, considering the next four owners didn't like it."

"If he was such a good man why'd he sell him off?" Sasuke couldn't keep the bite out of the remark.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "Hard to keep a neko when you're dead. Unfortunately, he had debts, and the poor thing was used to pay them off. I wanted to buy him, but I just couldn't afford it. Even had I sold the dojo and everything I owned, there was no way."

Sasuke nodded. That was indeed tough. "I may bring him by to see you then, but it will be next week. My birthday is the day he is to be delivered."

Kakashi nodded. "Ah, well, I was hoping he'd be leaving today. The man who has him now, he's not known for his kindness."

"They won't dare damage the property of an Uchiha, or they'll face my wrath," he said confidently and walked away to his brother. Kakashi turned and left, his only purpose was to see where the kitsune had been sold to. His heart ached at not being able to buy him once again. He'd had a quote on the dojo and all his life savings, but it didn't even amount to half of what the Uchihas had bought the boy for. But better him than that fiendish man who had tried and failed the last three auctions to acquire him. He shivered to think what would befall him if that horrid man had gotten his hands on him.

For Sasuke the week crawled on. The house was buzzing with news that he'd finally decided on his Neko. As if it was just assumed. But he supposed it was, his bastard brother was going to buy one whether he liked it or not. He growled as someone entered the room.

"Sasuke!" the overly cheery pink haired "friend" from school said as she bounced in the room.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he said grumpily.

She rolled her eyes. "It's your birthday silly, we're here to party with you! I hear your brother has some big surprise for you today!"

Sasuke looked up, seeing his other friends, Lee, Ino and Neji coming into the room. He sighed. He used the words friends, but they were really just people he tolerated more than everyone else and people that could stand his caustic personality on a daily basis. Sakura, though, seemed sure that one day Sasuke would fall head over heels in love with her. He really should inform her that she had the wrong equipment for him to find her in any way attractive.

"Just a stupid hybrid," he said with a huff.

The group exchanged glances. "He bought you a hybrid? My god, Sasuke, what kind?"

He shrugged looking up as a man entered. He waved him over and took the pile of papers from him. He quickly filled them out and handed them back. The man looked them over and typed into a pad at his waist. A few seconds later, a paper came flittering out and he handed a set of tags to Sasuke.

"I'll microchip him before he's presented to you, the tags must be visible at all times, and if at any time he's found out alone, he can be picked up and you will be fined. Did you have something in particular you want him to wear or should I have his handler choose for you?" the man said, keeping an even face.

Sasuke waved at him. "Just whatever is fine, as long as it isn't what he was in the godforsaken auction in," he muttered, looking over the certificate of ownership.

The man bowed and left the room. Sakura gawked. "It's a boy? I thought you would have got a girl like your brother's cat hybrid?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I liked what I saw, so I chose it. Otherwise Itachi was going to choose, and I'll be damned if I take what that bastard thinks I might like. Besides, I bet I'll have the most fuckin' unique hybrid in the whole town as of today."

He called over a servant and handed him the tags with instructions to attach them to the collar he'd already purchased. He had done that at least on his own. Again, he didn't want anything his dumb brother chose. He looked back at the frowns.

"How much did he cost?" Neji said.

Sasuke thought. "Um, I think Itachi dropped three point five."

"Three point five hundred thousand?" asked Lee, shocked.

"Nah, nothing like that. Million."

He stood up and walked away, straightening his white suit that had the Uchiha symbol etched on the back of the jacket boldly. He heard the murmuring of shock and awe behind him. It was a significant amount of money. The highest priced Nekos ran for maybe two or three hundred thousand. Only the exceedingly rare or one of a kind ran into the millions. He turned back.

"He's one of a kind in case you're wondering," he explained with a smile. "Of course, no less than one of a kind for me."

The others shook their heads and they headed to the party where family and acquaintances were gathering. He hated these events with a passion. He glanced around at the other hybrids that had come to the party with their masters. His brother's cat hybrid was on all fours chasing after a mouse hybrid gleefully. Why anyone would want a fucking mouse hybrid he'd never know. He made idle chatter and then it was time for the cake ceremony which he was bored with before it even started. Finally the masses had been fed cake and the presents were given. He numbly opened gifts, which he was glad to see were more for his new pet than for him. This was actually something he was happy with. No one knew what it was yet, so there were generic gifts for use with any hybrid, and quite a few gift cards to places that catered to hybrids. He would definitely need that for clothing.

A hush settled over the group as everyone was seated and Sasuke was led up onto a podium where a curtained area was set aside. It was a large cage that had been dropped off moments ago. He knew the feisty creature would be inside it, and he had no intention of letting him out at the party. That would just be asking for trouble. The kitsune didn't know him and he certainly didn't know his intentions. He heard the faint rattle of chains from inside the cage and frowned at Itachi who in turn glared at the handler who stood beside the cage impassively.

Itachi cleared his throat. "Since our parents are no longer with us, it is up to me to grand the rite of passage to adulthood for my younger brother. Sasuke and I have had our share of difficutlies along the road, but we have both come out the better. And now, despite his opposition to the initial idea of receiving the honor of his own hybrid on his birthday, he has come around. And in true Uchiha fashion, my brother has chosen perhaps the most challenging hybrid known to man."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother, people in the audience starting to talk among themselves wondering what in the world was under the cover. Most hybrids were presented by hand, very few were presented in a cage to new owners. That alone was odd, but the fact that Itachi was confirming that this case was different was enough to set tongues wagging. Sasuke looked up to see that every hybrid at the party had cornered themselves together in the farthest point away from the cage they could get without leaving the area. He frowned and looked at Itachi.

"Ah, and as a warning, those of you with hybrids, if you haven't noticed, they've moved away from the cage. Please, I suggest you keep them at a distance, and, to be honest keep yourself at a distance. Sasuke and I decided to leave him in his temporary caging until after the party, so please do not ask for him to come out at this time. Our home is new to him, and he is no doubt going to be troubled at first. I have said we are taking on a challenge and I mean that quite seriously. Sasuke has chosen a one of a kind hybrid. Cost his dear brother a lot to get it, but anything to please my little brother," Itachi said with a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi continued. "Without further ado, I present my younger brother his present for his eighteenth birthday."

The handler pulled the sheet off and a loud hiss and growl along with the clinking of chains met the ears of those present. There was a keening from the other hybrids as some of the weaker ones dropped to their fours and transformed into their full animal forms before the creature before them. Sasuke could feel the vein in his head twitch. He was going to seriously kill someone. Perhaps a lot of someones.

He'd been dressed in something more appropriate for a hooker, super short jean shorts that lay below his tails and barely covered his ass and a tight t-shirt that looked way too small. He had broad cuffs on his wrists and ankles, both connected to the collar at his neck. And from what Sasuke could see, he had a black eye and far more bruises on him than he deemed acceptable, including a bright purple hand print on one of his bicep and one on his thigh. His three tails swished back and forth angrily, and his blue gaze flitting around the area and catching the handler's gaze he growled and hissed even louder. The whisker marks on his cheeks were nearly glowing bright red with anger. There was a headband with a closing seal on his forehead. He knew it was used to keep a hybrid from changing to their other form, and his ears were flat against his head. He was standing as much as he could, which was not much with the shackles on his ankles and wrists.

Sasuke walked up to the handler and though he were much taller, towered over him and grabbed him by the shirt. Itachi said nothing, only watched, a grim smile tugging at his lips. It always amused him to see his normally stoic brother get angry. It was always a slow storm.

"What did you do to him?" he growled.

The man's mouth worked. "Ah, he didn't want to do what he was supposed to so…we had to…"

"Didn't my brother pay last week for him?" he continued.

"Ah, yes, yes sir, but possession was for today and so he had to be held with our other hybrids…and he tends to incite them…and…" the man stammered realizing his toes were about to leave the ground in the extremely strong grasp of the young man.

"My brother paid you three and a half fucking million and you couldn't house him separately for one fucking week and keep your goddamned hands off of him?" he growled, getting gasps and whispers among those in the crowd.

The man looked like a fish. "Um, well, it was…well you see…"

"What did you do to him? I already asked that, tell me so I know how much to beat out of you," Sasuke continued.

The man shook his head. "I'm…I'm just his handler for today, I put the chains on him…the rest was before I picked him up today, I swear!"

Sasuke put him down. "Then I won't beat the cost of his injuries out of you. Who do I need to see?"

The man looked around and locked eyes with Itachi and he realized that the older brother was not going to help him at all. "The…the security at the house, he…he's the one that…beat him because he wouldn't let him touch him…and so…you know…it happens with these hybrids like that…" he stopped and looked around nervously. "One of the perks of working with them…"

Sasuke got very serious. "You're telling me some security officer took it upon himself to not only beat my property but decided to do so because he didn't want him to fuck him? And so he did it anyway? To my property?"

The guy looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel in his head, as he nodded furiously. "You…you'll have to talk to the seller, he's the one that arranged everything for th-the auction and the sale and where he would be held until today…"

Sasuke nodded. "And what the _hell_ is he wearing? I didn't buy a fucking prostitute."

The handler swallowed nervously. "Well, it was the most…decent thing his previous owner had for him…I'm sorry I tried to do the best with what I had."

Sasuke snarled. "Give me the fucking keys and get the fuck out of here. If you are really fucking lucky, you'll never see me again. And inform the fucktard of a seller that I'll be seeing him. And if he's smart, whatever asshole took it on himself to fucking rape my purchase is going to be waiting at the police station with a full confession before I find his ass."

The man paled and was gone in a flash. Sasuke stared at the thouroughly confused kitsune in the cage who was watching with wary eyes. He shook his head, pocketing the keys. He moved up and looked at him. He was definitely bruised from what he could see. He shook his head.

"You have a name?" he asked softly, seeing him relax a bit at the tone.

"N-Naruto…" he said, and Sasuke was already in love with his voice. He nodded.

"Not many ask you that do they?" he asked him. The kitsune shook his head. "Okay, look, there's too many hybrids here today, so I'm going to leave you in there for now, can you sit?"

He nodded and eased himself down to sit on the floor of the cage. "Okay, we'll talk after everyone is gone. I'm sure everyone is going to come see you, but no one, I repeat no one will touch you, or I'll rip a fucking arm off, and they all know it, okay?" The kitsune nodded.

As expected everyone made their way to the cage and discussed him. Most talked about him, and few talked to him. He looked around nervously and his tails swished constantly. No one had ever seen a hybrid like him. To say he was unusual was an understatement. Fox hybrids were rare, but to actually have a _demon_ fox hybrid…that was simply unheard of.

Finally, all the guests except for Sasuke's closest friends had left. He headed over to the cage with Sakura, Lee, Neji and Ino. He nodded to him as he approached and he stood up tentatively.

"Okay, Naruto, I'm going to introduce you now to my friends. They'll be around and they're safe to be around, okay? This is Sakura, Lee, Neji, and Ino. They're around here a lot, so if you need anything, you can find them okay?" Sasuke said nodding to him.

"Now, I'm going to take you out, and take those stupid chains off you. You've got to promise me you're not going to try and run away, okay? You know what happens to runaway hybrids, I'm sure…" he received a curt nod and so he unlocked the cage, reaching in for him and pulling him by the chain that held the shackles together. He stumbled, limping slightly.

He set to unhooking the wrist and ankle locks, then unhooked the heavy collar. He stood still for a while, rubbing his wrists and looking around, as though planning an escape route. The high walls set with guards were clearly visible, so it was obvious there was no getting out. And he really didn't want to end up in that place again…

Sakura was standing behind him and he flinched, looking over his shoulder. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, your tails are beautiful," she breathed. "I've never seen anything like that…"

He nodded and continued to examine his surroundings. "Come on, let's show you to your new room," Sasuke said and the kitsune just stared open mouthed. "What's wrong?"

"Master will give me a room?" he said softly, shock lining every word.

Sasuke frowned. "Of course, where else would you sleep?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I've always slept at the master's feet…in their bed…"

The unspoken expectation of being property was hanging in the air and Sasuke refused to acknowledge it. "Look, I know you've been through hell, five owners in five years sucks…"

"Two years," he said softly. "Four masters in two years."

Sasuke gasped. "What?"

"M-my first master I had for three years when I left the lab with him until he died, and then the others…" he said, still softly. "No one wants me for long, and I'm sure you'll sell me just like they did."

Sasuke swallowed and looked at his gathered friends who were giving him a look saying to comfort the creature. He shook his head. "Nh, get going, you got a room, you need sleep, then tomorrow we're getting you some fuckin' clothes that don't like you raided a hooker's closet."


	2. Chapter 2: A Kitsune's Secret

**Chapter Two**

A Kitsune's Secret

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were rifling through the suitcase of clothes that had come with the hybrid. Sakura wrinkled her nose and held up something that looked like a school girl skirt with a notch cut out of the waistband, apparently for a hybrid's tail.

"Was this bastard a pervert or something?" she said, dropping it into the trash pile, and continued rummaging, automatically tossing the undergarments, both male and female varieties.

Sasuke shook his head. "Most of these nekos, hybrids whatever you want to call them, end up in homes as fucking sex slaves and nothing more."

Ino walked in and exchanged a look with Sakura. "Seriously? How do you know about this anyway?"

"Because I've actually talked to them," Sasuke said, lifting up a decidedly feminine looking lacy shirt. "I've spent a lot of time with them when our 'guests' bring their hybrids with them. Nine out of ten spend their time being raped on a nightly basis and they can't do anything about it because they're nothing more than property. And even the best owners still take advantage of that fact. It's disgusting, they're still part human."

Sakura wasn't sure what to say as she lifted a set of denim shorts that looked to be something a child should wear. If it weren't for the notches and holes for the tails, it wouldn't be apparent that this stuff wasn't something a prostitute would wear. And it made sense.

"Well this guy was a real pervert," Ino said, lifting up another article, this one a maid's dress with a hole cut for the tails. "Half of this stuff is made for girls. If he wanted him to dress like a girl, why didn't he just buy a girl?"

Sasuke snorted. "Because, idiot, they can't feel as powerful over a female. To subdue another male…that's the thrill for these bastards. Then to embarrass and humiliate them into wearing this…shit. Just because they can't say no, and if they do they end up in the hybrid shelters."

"Okay," Sasuke said, shoving the pile into the trash. "We're putting him into something I own, no fucking way are we taking him out in that outfit. Sakura, go through my closet and find him something with drawstrings or something. I'll go get him."

Sasuke knocked lightly on the door, and frowned when he didn't get a response. So he opened it carefully, calling out as he entered. "Naruto?"

He saw the kitsune, curled into a ball at the foot of the bed in his fox form. His three tails curled around the soft red orange fur of his body. The clothes he'd been in were folded on the dresser and his big eyes were closed, and one foxfoot twitched in his sleep. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was cute, especially as a fox. He reached down and put a hand on his back and shook him gently.

The small face lifted and yawned and then he saw Sasuke and he stiffened visibly at the sight, glancing around the room nervously, standing up on the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Naruto? We're going to get you some clothes, okay?" Sasuke couldn't believe he was being gentle. He wasn't gentle with anyone. "Let's go, dobe," he said, getting a growl in response.

He led him into the room with the girls and he jumped right onto the bed, sniffing through where the clothes had been, and then looking off the bed into the filled trashcan. He looked up at Sasuke.

"Ah, you are _not_ wearing that junk anymore, dobe. You'll get some decent clothes, but until we get there, you'll have to wear this. Now come on, change so we can get out of here and get something for you to wear," Sasuke said and watched as the kitsune hybrid smoothly morphed into the blond male from yesterday, standing completely nude before him and the two girls.

"Ah," Sakura said, handing him some clothes and turning her back to him. Ino stared with a cocked eybrow.

He tilted his head to the side and wondered what the fuss was about then Sasuke had grabbed his arms and started actually looking at him. His right ankle was swollen and bruised, and there were large bruises across the small of his back and hips. The area where his tail connected with the flesh was red and irritated, and it looked like there were deep gouges of the flesh of his hips. He stared but kept his hands up where he was moved to.

"Sakura, gimme your camera phone, now," he growled.

Sakura still had her back to him. "You aren't taking perverted pictures of…"

"Shut up, Sakura, look at this…" he growled, snatching the phone from her hands as she turned around and gasped.

She looked up at the confused face of the young kitsune. "Oh my god, Naruto, what happened to you?"

Naruto looked down and shrugged. "I'm no good at doing what I'm told," he said softly. "I don't like to be touched. It ends like this. But at least this time I don't have a broken bone…"

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances as he quickly snapped pictures of the damage on the body. "You mean this happens to you often?" Ino asked, brow creasing.

"We're created to please our masters. I guess when they made me they forgot that part. I fight too much, and then I get hurt for it. But that's the life we're made to live," he said, watching as Sasuke took a picture of his hands and wrists where they'd been worn raw by the cuffs.

Sasuke reached back and took out the collar he'd bought, but caught the flinch when he brought it close to him. He sighed. "Look, I don't like it any more than you do, dobe, but it has to be. I don't want you ending up in a hybrid shelter if I can help it, okay?"

A visible shiver shook the boy. "Are they that bad?" asked Sakura as Sasuke buckled the soft leather around his neck.

He nodded. "Yeah, they chain you and if you aren't good…they beat you and then you're expected to please them whenever they want…"

Sasuke stepped back to examine the collar. It was soft leather with the Uchiha symbol all the way around it. The tags had silencers on them so they didn't clink together, one was the Uchiha symbol with the owner code on the back, the other was the pet information with Naruto's name and address. The collar would shift with him between forms, making sure no matter what, he could be returned to the Uchihas. And of course, the microchip that had been implanted in his forearm would ensure that as well. He handed him the clothes back, a too big black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He pulled them on but his tail was an issue. The three tails were simply too bushy to be put inside his pants, and his pants would ride really low if they put them under his tailbone.

Ino pulled a pair of scissors from her bag and proceeded to make a hole big enough to pass the tails through at which he smiled and wiggled them. He grinned up at his new master.

"Thank you, master!" he said, grinning widely and scratching the back of his head.

"Oi, cut the master, shit, dobe," Sasuke said, walking out of the room, the girls pushing Naruto ahead of them with a grin.

They headed out to Sasuke's favorite car, a hatchback Chevy Malibu. It was four doors, and perfect for taking people with him and going shopping. Sakura took the front seat and Ino helped Naruto buckle into the back, finding a comfortable position around his tails. He watched the outside pass with face pressed to the glass in amazement so much that Sasuke snorted.

"Hey, don't you ever get to go anywhere in a car, dobe?" he asked, glancing up into the mirror then back to the road.

Naruto shook his head. "No, not really, I'm always caged for rides…I never get to see what's outside."

Sasuke hid a smile. Well, at least he was enjoying the ride. Eventually, they found themselves at a large store with a sign that had a reclining Neko cat on it. He started to get out and Sakura handed him the leather leash. He snarled at it.

"Sasuke, you know the laws, if you take him out without one…" she warned.

Naruto had gotten out and was looking around as Sasuke came up holding the leash for him. His eyes widened a bit and he pulled back to the side of the car.

"Look, again, I don't like it, but when we're in public, we have to do it, okay? I'll take it off once we're in the car," he said and snapped the clip into the ring. Naruto nodded, obviously uncomfortable at being leashed.

"You've had a leash before, right?" he asked. Naruto only shook his head.

"Masters don't take me out to places…" he said, frowning.

Sasuke sighed. He should have guessed his greedy, perverted masters wouldn't take him out in public. "Let's get you some good clothes."

So, the four entered the building and as expected, stares followed them, or rather the triple tailed fox. They found their way to the counter.

"Hi, I need to get a wardrobe for my new hybrid," Sasuke said curtly to the salesgirl.

"Oh, good! Welcome, come back to the dressing room, and we'll proceed with choosing some appropriate pieces for your lovely pet," she said with way too much enthusiasm.

Soon, Naruto stood in the center of a circle of mirrors with Sasuke, Ino and Sakura watching. He'd been changed out of his clothes into a pair of tight fitting boxer short underwear with a place for his tail in the back. She came back a bit flustered.

"He's a bit of a challenge, Mr. Uchiha. His tails take up a bit more room than a normal Neko, so we may have to alter your choices unless you choose undertail pieces," she said with a smile.

Sasuke frowned. "Undertail? That shit looks slutty; we'll alter it if we have to."

The lady snickered. "Ah, you possessive owners are so cute. Most who had a lovely hybrid like this would want to flaunt every inch of him!"

He wanted to retort but felt a hand on his arm. He glared at Sakura who shook her head. He growled under his breath. He wouldn't make a scene. This time.

Soon enough, the flustered hybrid was dressed, undressed and redressed. Sasuke had a hard time ignoring the fact she kept putting very girly pieces on him, even a skirt or two. Finally, he'd picked out several pairs of jeans, a nice set of slacks, some shorts, and about a dozen and a half shirts for casual dress and a nice shirt and jacket for events. Which the first of which would be the next night. He glanced down at his feet. They were slightly feral, and he had a feeling custom shoes were in order. He asked the girl and she sent him off to a special store for neko shoe needs.

They found their way to the shoe place and it took forever, it seemed, but finally, they had to go with sandals. Closed shoes just wouldn't do it with his slightly clawed toes. So they found a few sets of sandals and a nice pair for the dress clothes. He settled on a set of tabi to go with the Japanese style sandals he chose for formal attire. He was pleased with himself. Now off to the grooming store. He'd gotten at least three cards for this place, apparently the best grooming and care store for these pets. As soon as he walked in, every eye was on the oblivious Neko who was now wearing a pair of the jeans and a blue t-shirt with his new sandals. He was wide eyed and he tugged relentlessly on the leash that Sasuke held trying to run every direction at once.

"Naruto, stop it," he hissed, pulling on the leash to get his attention. He swallowed and came back to his side, smiling sheepishly.

A sales man came out and greeted them, and recognizing the younger Uchiha nearly bounced with glee. Then his eyes settled on the hybrid and he gasped, walking around him.

"I heard you purchased a one of a kind…but I had no idea…" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, well, what kind of things does he need to take care of himself? I don't know what washing and combing stuff he needs," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. Ino and Sakura had escaped and were looking over the things in the shop.

"Hum," he said, reaching out to touch his head, only to get a flinch and a growl. He frowned at the hybrid. "Not very tame, is he?"

Sasuke snorted. "He's fine, just don't grab him outta nowhere. No one likes that shit."

The owner didn't look pleased with that statement. "Really? You'll let him get away with such things? We have a training and punishment section I highly recommend you visit before you leave."

"Hn," was the only response that the man got from the younger Uchiha.

Eventually, he had picked out soaps that were good for his fur as well as his skin, combs and brushes for both of his forms, several toys for his animal form, and a collar charm that Sasuke couldn't deny him (it looked like a spiral fishcake you'd put in ramen, which he discovered was the hybrid's favorite dish, having apparently spent time in Japan). Finally, he gathered up most of his goods and he tugged Naruto to look down the only aisle in the place they hadn't looked, labeled training.

The stiffness that came into the body beside him was enough to know that the hybrid was more than familiar with the items for sale here. Sasuke frowned, fingering a package for a set of shock collars and remotes. Serioulsy? He thought. There were other things he thought would have been better served in a sex shop, from whips and ropes, to shackles and other things he didn't even want to read the packages of. Several books on "hybrid discipline" sat there and the titles alone made Sasuke's head swim. "Taming the Beast: Guidebook to Hybrid Submission for Beginners", "The Willful Neko", "Whip and Crop Techniques for Intermediate Users".

He shook his head and pulled Naruto out of the aisle. It was like they were treated less kindly than real animals. It really and truly sickened him that humans could do such a thing to something like the nekos and hybrids and make them nothing more than beasts. He would never understand it! They could think, they could talk, they had wants, needs, hell they had favorite colors and foods! Unfortunately, Naruto had no idea the real reason behind his master's ire, so he was scared. Usually when his masters got this kind of angry, he was in for a sound beating, even if it wasn't him his master was angry at, so as they sat in the car with the two girls, he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips.

Sakura looked behind her to catch the slight tremble in the hybrid and he smacked Sasuke upside the head. He glared at her. "You're scaring him, teme," she said under her breath.

Sasuke looked back and saw the fear written in the creature's eyes and sighed. "Dobe, I'm not mad at you, okay?"

This did nothing to stop the fear coursing through him. It didn't matter if master was angry at him or someone else. His purpose was to be there for the master no matter what he was told. Even if he did have a hard time answering to his masters. Usually at first, out of fear of the shelter he would be good, but it seemed less than two days he was already going to feel the wrath of his master. He supposed sooner was better than later so he could judge his preference for punishing him.

"Hey, I said I'm not mad at you, didn't you hear me?" Naruto flinched and nodded, his ears flattening against his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The hell are you still scared of?" Sasuke asked, turning around fully to look at him.

"When master's angry…it doesn't matter if I'm the cause," he said, dropping his head.

Sasuke felt his jaw clench and looked at Sakura. "Fuck these people and what they do. You want to know what got me worked up? It was the discipline section. Might as well been in a fucking BDSM store."

Sakura nodded. "Why don't we get him home, maybe he can relax?"

Finally they were home and it seemed the hybrid had calmed down, but as soon as they walked in, Hinata, the gray cat hybrid of Itachi's came skittering into the room and nearly knocked Naruto over. Behind her was a dog hybrid with wild brunette hair and white fur around his face.

"Hinata! I think I might love you!" he called, loping around the corner and skidding to a stop seeing the cat hybrid tangled up in someone else's limb and leash.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do, he looked up to find a very pretty cat hybrid lying on top of him, and he scented another one in the room. But just as quickly, the male dog hybrid dropped to all fours and began a throaty growl and Hinata's eyes widened in absolute terror as she scrambled away from the body underneath her, whining low in her throat and careening almost into the dog behind her. Naruto slowly sat up, his tails swishing out from behind him and dropping into a defensive stance.

"Hinata! Kiba!" Itachi's voice called, and he came around the corner. "Oh, brother I thought you'd be out longer, terribly sorry…I just brought Kiba home, a friend for Hinata when I'm gone."

Sasuke looked down at the defensive posture and snorted. "Naruto, get up from there, what's your problem?"

Naruto looked up and Sasuke took a step back reflexively, making both Ino and Sakura look and take him the blood red eyes the kitsune hybrid was sporting. Sasuke looked at his brother who was staring wide eyed as the kitsune turned his gaze back on the others, crawling back away from the other hybrids and muttering under his breath.

"No, no, go away…no…get out…I don't want to lose another master like this…" he practically mewled, shaking his head.

"Kiba, stand down, now!" Itachi ordered and the growling male stopped the rumble in his throat and his ears drooped as he sat slowly on the floor, followed by Hinata who still sat carefully in front of him, her whines stopping as well.

Sasuke kneeled beside the kitsune as he looked up the eyes vivid red and his nose seeming to elongate as he shook his head. "Back…" he muttered and then his eyes started to calm, fizzling back to their normal crystal blue. He heaved a huge breath and fell flat to the floor panting.

"Itachi, what the hell was that? I don't remember that being listed…" Sasuke looked up to see a confused Itachi looking back at him.

Naruto raised his head, tears collecting in his eyes as he spoke. "Sorry, master, sorry…I'm sorry, please don't sell me again…"

"I don't understand why the lab wouldn't have listed something like that sort of aggression, they should have known after he was created, after all…" Itachi said, pulling his phone out. "I'll call his originating lab and find out."

"No!" Naruto said, panicking. "No, you can't call them, please, please, they won't know who I am!"

This brought a curious glance from everyone in the room. Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean, you weren't created in that lab? Where were you created?"

Naruto couldn't see any way out of it. He heaved a choked sob. "I wasn't made in a lab…"

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged glances. "But the records…" Sakura said, kneeling beside him.

Naruto shook his head. "Master Jaraiya had to forge them, so he could bring me back when I was…was a kit…after my human mom…she died…and he saved me…from them…and m-m-my father is a kitsune demon…so…so I'm not a neko at all, I'm a half demon…"

He gasped and placed both hands on his mouth, sure he'd condemned himself to death. But as he looked he had six sets of eyes on him, but to his surprise, no hatred came from them. Only shock and surprise at his revelation.

"P-please don't have m-me destroyed…I don't want to d-die…" he said with a gasp at the admission he'd just made.

Sasuke looked at his brother and read him like he always had. "Naruto, why would you be destroyed?"

"B-because no one wants me as it is…I'm too much trouble…and I can't always control the demon…and I don't know what to do…because I scare myself!" he said, eyes downcast now.

Itachi sighed. "Look what you got us into, little brother."

"I'd expect no less from an Uchiha," a voice behind Itachi said, and Sasuke looked up to see the grey haired man from the auction house, Kakashi had been his name.

Naruto looked up and practically leaped at the grey haired man, yelling out in glee, "Kakashi-sensai!"

There was an oof as the man was tackled by the much smaller male and found himself the victim of being licked all over his face as the animal side kicked in. "Naruto, no licking in this form, remember…"

He sat back and blushed. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensai…I forgot…"

Kakashi sat up, wiping his face. "I saw the Uchihas at the auction so I decided to see if they'd let me come visit you, and I see it came in none too soon a time, huh?"

The kitsune hung his head again. "I'm sorry, but the pup was growling and the kitten landed on top of me…and it just…"

The grey haired man ruffled his hair kindly. "I know, I know. But that's exactly why I'm here. I thought that perhaps the Uchihas would be more receptive to who and what you are, my kitsune."

"And what exactly is that?" Sasuke said, moving forward finally.

Kakashi grinned under the mask. "Why he's the son of Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox king, of course…"


End file.
